Unreal Fate 1
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: A group of powerful teenagers meet in a time of great despair. A story that proves love, strength and friendship conquers all. SkulxOC, KimxRai, RavenxKidWick, etc. MA for blood, gore and language.
1. Dear Readers

Dear Readers:

I've always wanted to write a huge fan fiction based on a large number or books, movies, and Tv shows. And as a matter of fact I have. Back in 2006 I started a fan fiction in which I thought I would never get far in. I was wrong.

I finished it in my notebook and thought I might give it a try on here. Most of the characters in here you can find on the internet. (I mean where else is more convenient?)

The story mostly wraps around the relationship between Skulduggery Pleasant and an original character of mine including the best friends and pairings from _Xiaolin Showdown _and the _Loonatics Unleashed_. (yes this will include talking animals *shrugs*)

This story does not include the proper background stories to these characters. I'm sorry but if I had them, the story would not have formed into what it is now.

Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time and get to posting that 1st chapter (after I wait the half hour).

I hope you enjoy this story.

~~ Skulduggery Skellington


	2. Attacked

**Unreal Fate**

When danger comes we tend to back away, overcome by fear. When he are called upon, we sometimes hesitate. If the world is threatened we wait for someone to fix it.

When the mechanics emerge, they have a duty to attend to. To die for the fate of the world and the ones they love. When consumed by darkness, you must reach for the light.

**Attacked**

Raimundo raised his head to the sound of a siren and a flashing red light. Everyone in the building, said a deep voice from the old hospital speaker, Evacuate through the presented Exit areas! Go outside and flee! We are under attack! He was cut off by a series of machine sounds, closely followed static. Everyone began mumbling and talking, panic apparent in the waiting room. A minute later everyone began scrambling to the nearest door. Guaranteed that he wasn t going to make it to the nearest Exit, he began to look for a window. Raimundo pushed his way through the opposing crowd and opened the first door to his left in the emergency room. He quickly closed the door and ran to the window. Raimundo gripped the hatches and pulled up. It didn t budge.

He sigh, a groan immediately followed after. He turned around to see another man. The man had been laying on a stretch and was pulling himself to a sitting position. He rubbed his head and his eyes found Raimundo staring. The black haired man looked around and asked, Which hospital am I in?

Raimundo shook his head. I don t even know.

The man out his head in his hands, Oh no. The meteor. He breathed.

Come on, said Raimundo, Help me with this.

The man quickly stood up and rushed over to his side. What s going on? They lifted the window.

The hospital s under attack. Don t ask me by who. They stepped away from the window, the sun shining in the white room. We need to get out of here. You with me?

He nodded. By the way, he said as he followed Raimundo out the window, I m Skulduggery Pleasant.

Raimundo Pedrosa.

-  
Yes Skulduggery is human at this point but things will begin to explain themselves soon.

Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant series)

Raimundo Predrosa (Xiaolin Showdown)


	3. Together We Stand

Raimundo and Skulduggery clung to wall as swarms of people zoomed past them. Raimundo was about to suggest they head their own way when a female voice came from ahead of him.

"Come," the black pigtailed girl yelled to him.

Raimundo pulled Skulduggery to his side and they raced across to meet her.

"At least you have some composure in this place," she said as she grabbed Raimundo's wrist and led them to a small cave settled on the cliff side. Once the three were through, two guys used big palm leaves to cover the entrance. The girl let go of him and addressed the group inside. "Okay so seriously. With all the madness that's going on outside, I would suggest we stay together. Now does anyone know what the hell is going on?"

"I heard they were terrorists," said one person near the back.

"Wait hold on. I forgot to introduce myself while dragging you guys here," she laughed lightly, "I'm Kimiko." She paused, "From Tokyo."

Someone else spoke up, "I'm Johnny and this is my girlfriend Storm. We're from Atlanta, Georgia." Storm moved closer to Johnny.

"Um, I'm Raimundo from Brazil."

"I'm Revera," came a girl at Skulduggery's side, "From Mexico City."

"I'm the one and only Tech E. Coyote and my mortal enemy the roadrunner who can't speak a damn thing. We're from the New Mexican desert." The coyote snickered while the roadrunner scowled at him.

"I'm Raven and this is my friend Terrance who is a mute also and we're from Italy," said a pale girl with short purple hair.

"I am The Wade Wilson from L.A., California," exclaimed a broad man.

"I'm Peter from New York," said a boy with glasses.

"I am Skulduggery from Ireland."

"Cool," Kimiko smiled, "I think that's everyone." She looked to the entrance. "I think we'll stay here till things quite down outside."

Skulduggery smiled at the girl by his side and Revera smiled back.

Everyone could hear the chaos outside the cave. They were safe until the invaders decided to search for the runners. After a couple of hours, there finally came silence.

"It's over?" asked Wade.

"I wouldn't think so," replied Kimiko darkly.

Terrance took a peek through the entrance and made a few hand gestures to Raven. In sign language she saw: _Rubbish, just total rubbish._

"Is it clear?" she asked.

_From my eyes view, its deserted._

"Terrance says its deserted," she told Kimiko.

"We should move to a different area," suggested Peter, "That way in case people come to search for us we wouldn't be hard to find."

"Maybe you're right. Lets move people," Kimiko bellowed as she moved to the exit.

Skulduggery helped Revera to her feet as everyone followed out. "Thank you," Revera smiled. She kept hold on his hand as they followed suit.

Once they were outside, Kimiko ran out, "Follow me and be sure not to fall."

They trailed on the edge of the cliff side to higher ground. The theory was that if rescuers were coming by helicopter, they would be able to signal them. Skulduggery was grateful for the lack of wind.

After a couple more hours, Wade and Johnny said in unison, "How much longer?" They both collapsed where they stood.

"Okay, lets stop here," Kimiko decided.

*****  
Things will become clear soon.

Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown)

Johnny Storm/Human Torch (The Fantastic 4)

Storm (X-Men)

Revera Radiance (Original Character)

Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed)

Roadrunner/Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed)

Raven (Teen Titans)

Terrance/Wicked (Inspired Character from Teen Titans)

Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Deadpool)

Peter Parker/Spiderman (Spiderman)


End file.
